


To Sacrifice Your Heart

by mayaaminmin



Category: Children of Blood and Bone - Tomi Adeyemi, Children of Virtue and Vengeance - Tomi Adeyemi, Legacy of Orïsha - Tomi Adeyemi
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear of Death, Forgiveness, Hurt Amari Olúborí, Hurt Zélie Adebola, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, everybody's hurt, everybody's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: To combine the other elders' magic, you need to make a sacrifice. The ultimate sacrifice.Can you sacrifice the one you love for the greater good of all?
Relationships: Zélie Adebola/Amari Olúborí
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	To Sacrifice Your Heart

"I'll do it." Amari stands as gracefully as she can with her arms bound in chains. She ignores the way the clinking echoes throughout the tent when she moves. She ignores the heavy reminder that she has lost everyone's trust.

"Amari..." Zélie hesitates for a moment, suddenly unsure. Was she doing the right thing? Was she ready to lose another that she loved? Was she ready to carry the weight of another soul within her? Was she strong enough to do this?

_You have no choice. To combine the other elders' magic, you need to make a sacrifice. The ultimate sacrifice._

Zélie takes a deep breath and asks anyway, "Are you sure?"

Amari smiles sadly and nods, "This is the only way I can make things right."

They look at each other, a million different questions, explanations, and apologies pass between them in silence, when a soft rapping on the door distracts the broken pair.

"The other elders are ready," Tzain says grimly.

"Give us one more minute," Zélie replies and then listens for Tzain's receding footsteps. Once she is sure he's a good distance away, Zélie carefully walks forward and wraps her arms around Amari.

Amari tries to be strong, she needs to be strong, but she can't stop her tears from falling. After all she had done, after all the mistakes she had made, after all the pain and hurt she had caused, Zélie still loved her.

"I’m so afraid," Amari whimpers, "I’m afraid of being alone again."

"Ori will be there to welcome you," Zélie reassures Amari, "and I will make sure your soul rests as soon as we are finished."

"I'm sorry," Amari cries harder as Zélie hugs her tighter, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry Zélie. I’m sorry for betraying you. I’m sorry for trusting Inan. I’m sorry for not listening to you."

Zélie rubs Amari's back soothingly as she sobs and hiccups into her neck.

"I'm sorry, and I know you can never trust me again, but I'm happy that you asked me."

"What do you mean?" Zélie pulls back and wipes away Amari's tears as gently as she can.

"It means that you still love me, despite all that I've done to make you hate me-"

"Hush, Amari," Zélie whispers and brings their foreheads together, "I could never hate you."

"Do you think that you can eventually forgive me?" Amari asks sadly, her amber eyes looking away, looking everywhere, but refusing to meet Zélie's silver ones.

Zélie smiles and brings Amari's lips to hers. It's a soft and sad kiss, it's the kiss of lovers who know that they will never meet each other again in this lifetime, and it physically hurts her to pull away.

"You are already forgiven, little Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Children of Virtue and Vengeance hurt me so bad. Everybody's angry and sad and I just want them to love and forgive each other please. Ignore my choice of route, I also kinda wanted to see this. It's an interesting possibility.
> 
> Anyway, read Virtue and Vengeance. Protect Amari. That's all.


End file.
